It's just you and me and, HIM
by liampayneluver7
Summary: Katniss and Cato are the last one's in the Hunger Games.


**Katniss and Rue searched and searched, just like everybody else. For Cato. The boy was fast and sneaky, but Katniss was fast and Rue sneaky too.**

"**Rue? If we find him, you run. I don't want you dying." Katniss had said at the time. **

**Rue looked at her and shook her head. "Not going to happen Katniss." She told her. **

**Katniss shrugged and didn't push the subject further. A scream pierced the air. "RUE!" Katniss screamed.**

**A knife snuck its way into her back. "Looks like I'm going to find Cato first!" Peeta yelled.**

**Reflex kicked in and Katniss shot an arrow at him. Dead on. "Clove!" Was his last shouting before tumbling to the ground, death eating at him. Two cannons shot and Katniss fell to the ground. **

**Clove came out of the bush. "Wha- did you just kill Lover-boy?" She asked, a sparkle gleaming in her eyes.**

**Katniss slowly nodded. "Let's team up and find Cato." Clove suggested.**

**Katniss stared at the older, but shorter girl. "Why…." Katniss started.**

**Clove shrugged her shoulders and began calling Cato's name over and over.**

**Katniss heard a rustle. She stopped mid step and looked up at the trees. Blood was seeping down the trunk at a slow pace. "Clove, wait." Katniss whispered.**

**She looked up further, and sure enough, there was Cato, in his all mighty glory. "Cato?" Katniss asked/yelled.**

**Cato's eyes snapped open. He was pulling a Katniss. As a reflex, he threw his sword. It missed Katniss, but hit Clove. Canon number three today, sounded. "Cato!" Was Clove's last shout, going along with the canon.**

**Katniss grabbed the sword, and called up to Cato. "You can come down now. No one's going to hurt you!" **

**Cato looked down once more, shook his head and crossed his arms. Katniss sighed. They were the last two, other than Thresh. "Then it looks like I'm coming up." Katniss said sighing again.**

**She dropped her bags, quickly grabbed a bunch of knives and the pack from Clove before she got taken, and brought up one of the knives. She climbed quickly before reaching the grumbling Cato. **

"**Cato? It's just you and me. Come on, you can't spend the rest of the games in a tree, come on Cato, come down with me." Katniss cooed.**

**Cato grunted in response. "It's just you, me and Thresh. I promi-" Katniss was cut off by another canon. **

**She quickly tried to check Cato's pulse. "Get off me fire girl." Cato said.**

**Thresh was dead then. So, Clove, Thresh, Peeta and…Rue were dead. "Wait, scratch that, it's just you and me." She said. **

**Cato rolled his eyes. Katniss tried coxing him out again, but he wouldn't budge. **

**Oh boy, Katniss thought. This was going to be tricky. "Cato! Please! Please, I promise I won't do anything! Please!" She begged.**

**He rolled his eyes once more and sighed. "What's in it for me?" He asked. **

**She considered this. She didn't know what was in it for him. Or her for that matter. "Fine, stay in the tree. You'll die of dehydration or starvation anyway and it'll be easier for me." She began climbing down again. **

"**But you should know I never wanted to wi- why are you bleeding Cato?" She stopped mid-sentence to ask.**

"**Cut the tracker out." He shrugged. **

**Katniss didn't understand at first, but slowly made sense of the fact. That's why the game makers announced to everyone they had to find Cato after they saw him in the sky. "Come on Cato," She tried again. **

**Cato always had a small crush on Katniss. Now he will get her to love him back. Then he'll kill her! "I will. If you kiss me when I come down." He told her.**

**She hesitated but nodded. "I'll even take you back to the cave, just hurry!" She told him back.**

**He nodded and went down the tree. "Okay le-" Cato cut her off.**

**With his own lips. He kissed her fiercely. And surprisingly, she returned it. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She gave him entrance and he pushed her up against the tree. She pulled away and he continued down her neck. "Cato," she moaned.**

"**We have to go to the cave." She moaned again.**

**But Cato didn't stop. He didn't **_**want **_**to stop. So he kept going. "There's no camras in the cave. And no camras can get in." She whispered in his ear seductively.**

**He nodded and picked her up bridal style, and kept kissing her neck. Her head fell back and she moaned loudly. "Cato," She moaned.**

**She has never experienced this before. Sexuality. And in the games no doubt. She didn't want it to stop. She couldn't have it stop. If she had to, she would make him keep going. He hit her sweet spot and kept on sucking and kissing it. **

**With each touch of his lips, her moans got louder. "My turn." She whispered to him. **

**He nodded and let her have a turn. She kissed his lips once and worked her way down. She hit his sweet spot as soon as she got to his neck. "Katniss! Please! Don't stop!" He moaned.**

**So she didn't. "Where *moan* do I turn?" He moaned continuously. **

"**Turn left and you'll see a bolder. You're stronger than Peeta. You can move it." She said in between kisses. **

**He moaned once more before telling her he had to put her down. She sighed and then nodded. Cato placed her down and moved the bolder. He walked in and called for Katniss. He closed the entrance and the camras were cut off. Cato stared hungrily at the girl on fire, and stared back. She pounced on him, knocking him over.**

**She kissed him fiercely like before. He responed the same and began taking his shirt off for she was clawing at it. He only broke the kiss for a moment to bring it over his head and she dove in once more, going down his neck. **

**Cato moaned involuntarily and Katniss continued. He took her jacket off and started with her shirt. SHE broke the kiss this time to take off her shirt. Cato saw her breasts all most bulge out for her small bra. He took Katniss' braid out and ran his fingers through her hair while she kissed his neck. **

**She grabbed the waist line of his pants and began making them go down his body. Her lips made their own way down to his man hood and swallowed as much as him as possible. She licked his tip and he groaned. **

**He cussed and she swallowed it. "My turn." He said copying her from earlier.**

**She nodded and went on the bottom. He let all the lust he had for her come out right then and there. He ripped her bra to expose the soft pink flesh. One hand cupped her right breast while the other was working on her pants and panties. **

**All while kissing her. A moan was at the back of her throat when he played with her lower area. He made sure to make his fingers go up and down to tease her. **

**She didn't like it. She pulled back and whispered "I'm yours." **

**Cato didn't understand what she meant at first, but realized. "I'm your first, aren't I?" He asked the burnet.**

**She nodded. Cato backed off and began getting dressed. "Cato." Katniss whimpered.**

"**I don't want to take you. Not here in a cave. A deep damp cave where we're in the games. But I promise, if you really want me too, when we get out of here, I'll be your first." He told her.**

**She nodded and got dressed too. "We can still kiss though, right?" She asked sheepishly.**

**He smirked. "No, I don't think so." He told her.**

**She frowned and didn't talk to Cato for the rest of the day. "KATNISS!" He yelled at her.**

**She turned around and pounced on him. She began kissing him again and he didn't respond. She pulled back got up and ran off, tears forming in her eyes.**


End file.
